Phil's Girl
by eggsaladstain
Summary: He's the father she never had and she's the daughter he always wanted and together, they are a family. Set sometime in the future. COMPLETE
1. One

**Phil's Girl**

I.

Phil is sitting in his office when Skye knocks on the door, two quick taps before she opens it a fraction and peeks her head inside.

_Do you have a sec, AC?_ She asks, taking a seat in front of him before he can even reply. _There's something I want to talk to you about. _

He looks up from the papers and eyes her expectantly, but she looks down at her hands, fidgeting slightly. The expression looks out of place against her dark uniform, the holster around her hips. It makes her look years younger – more like the hacker she used to be than the field agent she's become.

_Skye_, he says, and she jerks her head up, eyes locked on his, any trace of nervousness gone.

_I want to enroll at the Academy,_ she says, her voice steady.

That's not what he expected.

_Not right now, obviously, we're too close to taking down the Clairvoyant. But once that's over... _she pauses. _I want to do this right. I want the real SHIELD experience._

Phil opens his mouth to respond but she cuts him off and starts rambling. Simmons has clearly rubbed off on her, maybe a bit too much. _I know what you're going to say, _she gets up and starts pacing. _There's going to be another threat after the Clairvoyant and Centipede, and then another threat after that, and the team needs me and I've already been in the field for a while now so there's no need to backtrack-_

She's starting to get carried away, he notices, so he interrupts before she can derail herself completely. _I think __that'__s a great idea. _

She turns to face him and puts a hand on her hip. _See, I told Grant that you wouldn't be okay with it, but he just said everything would be __fine__ and there was nothing to worry—wait, what?_

_Skye_, he says, his lips quirking upwards. _It's a great idea. _

She gives a girlish squeal and launches herself at him, hugging him so hard he almost loses his balance. He wraps his arms around her and smiles against her cheek. All he did was tell her she could go back to school, but she acts like he just bought her a pony for her birthday.

_Really?_ Skye asks, pulling back and looking at him incredulously. _I can go to the Academy?_

Phil takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. _If I had known you were so interested, I would've enrolled you months ago._

_You're the best!_ She beams at him, giving him another quick hug before rushing towards the door. _I mean it!_

_Not so fast_, he calls after her. _What was that I heard you saying about Agent Ward? _He raises an eyebrow. _Or as you apparently call him, Grant._

She turns around, blushing as she walks back over, and shoves her hands into her pockets. _Oops, _she winces, _I was hoping you wouldn't catch that._

He crosses his arms across his chest and sighs. The truth is, he caught them together a while ago. Back then, his first instinct had been to wait in Ward's room with a shotgun in his lap and tell them to break it off, but now, he's glad he didn't. They're good for each other. Ward has helped her gain confidence and become a better agent, and she's gotten him to finally loosen up.

_Are you going to tell me it's against protocol? Or to be careful and end it before he can break my heart? _She tries to laugh it off, but Phil can hear a slight tremor in her voice.

He shakes his head and places his hand on her cheek softly. _I was going to tell you not to break his. _

Skye smiles. _I promise, AC,_ she whispers, a distant, dreamy look in her eyes that makes him believe her.

_You know, _he calls out to her as she walks back towards the door, _you can call me Phil._

She pauses on her way out and turns around to face him. There's a bright smile on her face, and he can already feel himself missing her.

_Thanks, Phil. _


	2. Two

**Phil's Girl**

II.

On Skye's first day at the Academy, Simmons packs her a sandwich for lunch and Fitz presents her with an assortment of gadgets designed to make her life easier.

_This will record all your lectures_, he explains, _and it also runs an algorithm to determine which subjects are likely to be on your evaluations. It scans all of the words your instructor says and then ranks them, with the most frequent words first..._

_Mmhmm,_ _sounds great, thanks Fitz! _She nods absently, her attention span drifting off entirely as her eyes fall on Grant standing in the doorway. She walks over, meeting him halfway, and brushes her lips against his.

_Good morning to you too_, he murmurs, before stepping back and chiding her gently. _You know we can't risk Coulson finding out. _

She grabs his shirt and inches closer. _Too late_, she replies, a sly grin on her face. _He already knows. _

Grant looks down at her in surprise. _What?_ _What did he say? _His arms encircle her waist of their own accord and she gives him a soft smile, placing her hands on his chest.

_He told me not to break your heart. _

He blinks at her for a moment, then leans his head down for another kiss. _And what did you say?_, he breathes against her lips.

_I promised not to,_ she whispers.

He pulls back, startled. She's hit a nerve. _Don't make promises you can't keep_, he says softly, forcing a laugh. She looks up at him, but he won't make eye contact and she knows that he's shaken. Even after all this time, he must still think she's a flight risk.

She runs her hand along his jaw and tugs his chin until his eyes meet hers. Even after all this time, he must still be afraid that she'll hurt him worse than his brother ever could.

_I won't_, she says firmly. _I promise. _

He exhales, and she can feel the tension leave his shoulders as he leans forward and presses his forehead against hers. He closes his eyes and holds her like that for a moment, and that's when she knows that he loves her.

A throat clears from behind them and she pulls away reluctantly. Coulson – Phil – is standing next to May, checking his watch. _You're going to be late_, he says in exasperation, walking over to Lola. _Hop in. _

Skye smiles and turns back to face Grant. _Don't get into too much trouble, _he says with a grin.

_You know I can't promise that_, she replies, giving him a knowing look and squeezing his hand as she walks away.

She continues her parade of goodbyes, grabbing her bag and giving May a quick hug. _Don't come back unless you graduate at the top of your class_, the older agent says, flashing a hint of a smile.

_And don't let the upperclassmen bully you! _Fitz calls as she slides into the seat next to Phil. _We take pranking very seriously at the Academy! _

_Oh, I remember_, she laughs, waving goodbye to the four of them as the car backs up. _I'll see you guys soon! _

And then they're speeding down the road, the wind in her hair, and Skye remembers the first time she sat in this car next to this man. It's funny how much things have changed. It's funny how much they've stayed the same.

_What?_ Phil asks, glancing over at her.

_I was just thinking about the first time we took a ride in Lola_, she answers, with a wistful smile. _Too bad we can't fly this time. _

_Maybe next time_, he offers.

They lapse into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, and a few minutes later, the campus comes into view. _Wow, _she breathes, taking it all in. _How dorky is it if I say that I'm really excited? _

Phil chuckles as he pulls up against the curb. _Careful, Skye, you're starting to sound like FitzSimmons. _

She laughs heartily and reaches toward the backseat to grab her bag. Before she can get up, he pulls her into a hug and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

_You're going to do great_, he says, his words muffled slightly by her hair. _Just don't forget to call, okay? _

Skye smiles into his shoulder and nods, finding herself blinking back tears. When he lets her up, slings her bag over her shoulder and closes the car door with a click.

_Bye, Phil, _she sniffles before pulling her face into a smile.

He smiles back at her and puts on his sunglasses. _See you soon,_ he promises as he pulls away from the curb.

As she watches him drive away, she notices how quiet it's become. Looking around her, she realizes that everyone in the vicinity has stopped to watch her, their faces wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

_What,_ she mutters, _haven't you guys ever seen a Corvette before? _

A young man comes up to her, a student, judging by his backpack. _Not the car,_ he says incredulously, _that was Agent Phil Coulson! _

Everyone around her starts whispering in excitement and she watches them carefully. It looks like FitzSimmons weren't the only popular ones at the Academy. From the reaction around her, Phil must be something of a celebrity.

She shrugs and begins to walk up the steps when an older man approaches her. _So you're Phil's girl_, he says, peering at her over his glasses.

Skye is about to retort that she's no _girl_, but the expression on his face isn't condescending – he looks at her with respect, and maybe even a tiny bit of awe.

She straightens up and stares back at him, a small smirk on her lips.

_You're damn right I am. _


	3. Three

**Phil's Girl**

III.

They're on assignment the day of her graduation, and as the morning wears on, he becomes increasingly doubtful that they'll make it to the Academy in time for the ceremony.

_It's no big deal, really_, she says over the phone, and her tone is light, upbeat even. _I know you guys are in the middle of a case. Besides, _she continues nonchalantly, _it's just a stupid ceremony. You know, I have half a mind to skip it myself._

Phil frowns, his phone against his ear. It's not like he expected her to get upset, but he certainly thought she would care a little more than this. He wonders how much disappointment she must have faced as a child to have become this accustomed to it as an adult.

_Don't even think about it, Skye_, he says vehemently.

_I know, I know, I'm just kidding_, she laughs. _You'll be here tonight to pick me up though, right? Believe it or not, I've actually missed my old room on the bus! _

_Absolutely, _he responds, momentarily distracted by a chirping coming from his tablet. _We'll see you tonight for sure, hopefully earlier. _

_Phil, it's okay, really, _she repeats. _My graduation is nowhere near as important as your case. _

_It is to me_, he counters, hanging up the phone. He turns his attention back to the tablet and pulls up a set of coordinates, his eyes roaming over the screen in interest. They've just located the target, and the timing couldn't be better. He taps at his phone and holds it up to his ear as it rings. There's no way the team is missing Skye's graduation, not even for a case.

_Agent Hand_, he says into the phone, _I need your help with a case. I'll send you the details now. _

After he finishes explaining, hanging up with a final _thank you_, he leaves his office and makes his way to the cockpit.

_Change of plans, _he says to May, _we're going to the Academy._

…

The ceremony is over when they finally arrive, with the students and faculty milling about the atrium, chatting loudly. Phil looks through the crowd and instantly spots Skye, standing with a small group, gesturing animatedly.

_Skye!_ He calls to her, and he feels a pull in his chest when her face lights up.

She excuses herself from her friends and rushes over, enveloping him in a hug. _You made it!_

_We wouldn't miss this for the world_, he answers, giving he shoulder a squeeze. _Congratulations._

_Quit hogging her_, May deadpans as the rest of the team crowds around them, offering Skye hugs and praise.

He laughs and takes a step back.

_You know, I was pretty skeptical when about letting a hacker into the Academy_, a voice says behind him. He turns around to face Director Fury, and can't help but smirk.

_I heard she's in the top of her class_, Phil responds proudly, chuckling when FitzSimmons launch themselves at her.

_You don't have to gloat_, Fury mutters under his breath. _But, _he admits after a beat, _you taught her well_.

Skye catches his eye and beams at him, and he smiles back, his eyes still on her when he answers.

_That's my girl. _


	4. Four

**Phil's Girl**

IV.

A few months after she graduates, Skye meets the Avengers for the first time.

She's on her way to the kitchen for coffee, looking at the tablet in her hand, when her brain registers a shape in the conference room. _Hey Phil_, she mumbles through a yawn, her eyes never leaving the screen.

_Hi, Skye_, she hears him reply and smiles to herself. She didn't even have to look to know that he would be working already.

_Hello. Hey! Hi. Hey. Hey. Greetings! _Six different voices call after her, stopping her in her tracks. She lifts her head up slowly and sees Earth's Mightiest Heroes standing 10 feet away. Her eyes grow wide and she blinks rapidly, then pinches herself. They're still there. It's not a dream.

_Skye_, Phil walks over and gently ushers her into the room. She's grateful for his hand on her back because she's suddenly having a hard time breathing let alone walking. _I'd like you to meet some friends_, he says, giving her a nudge. _Directory Fury finally told them I was still alive. _

She stares at them blankly - Stark, Banner, Barton, Romanoff, Thor, Rogers - and tries to think of something intelligent to say.

_You guys looked bigger on TV_, is what comes out.

Thor is the first to laugh, a loud, booming sound as he approaches her. He clasps his hand on her shoulder with so much force that her knees buckle. Maybe it's a good thing he's not bigger.

_Wow, _she mutters under her breath. _I really need coffee._

He laughs again and she can feel his chest rumbling. _Coffee! __I am quite fond of this drink as well! __Come, _he says with a flourish, _let us procure such refreshment. _

She lets him lead her out the door and whispers to Phil as she passes by.

_May's going to be so jealous_.

…

Despite the three cups of coffee she's inhaled, she's still having trouble processing the fact that the Avengers are here. In front of her. There's something comical about the way they're all standing in the conference room - they look out of place, but somehow completely at home at the same time.

Phil introduces them to the rest of the team when they arrive, and FitzSimmons are immediately starstruck over Bruce Banner. They drag him down to the lab and Thor follows behind, interested in learning more about their magic, as he likes to call it. Skye swears she sees May cast an almost forlorn look at him when he leaves. But a second later, Stark offers to spar with her, and the two of them disappear down to the cargo hold. She hears him grunting and swearing and knows May's winning.

Barton and Romanoff approach Grant, and Skye lets out a little yelp when they immediately grab him into a headlock. He shrugs them off easily and, much to her surprise, even laughs along with them.

_Nat was my SO_, Grant explains as she walks over. _The three of us go way back. _

_It's nice to finally meet you, Skye_, the female agent gives her a warm smile. _Our boy's been raving about you for months. _She gives Skye a knowing look.

_I wasn't raving! _He protests, a slight blush coloring his face. _I don't rave_, he says firmly.

_Grant! _She squeals, _you've been talking about me to Hawkeye and Black Widow?_

_He's already planning the wedding_, Barton jokes, slinging an arm over Grant's shoulders. _You don't mind if we borrow him, do you? We've got a bit of catching up to do. _

_By all means, _she laughs. _Have fun, sweetie! _She calls after them, emphasizing the last word and batting her eyes innocently when he glares at her.

_You'll invite us to the wedding, won't you? _Skye turns around and realizes that she and Rogers are the only ones left in the room. His smile is warm and reassuring, and she can see why Phil idolizes him so much.

_Oh, absolutely_, she grins, _do you think Thor would let us have the ceremony at his place? I've heard Asgard is beautiful in the spring. _

Rogers chuckles as he approaches her, then falls silent, his expression turning serious. _We heard what you did for him, for Phil. How you helped save him from Centipede. Thank you. _He looks into her eyes and she can tell how much he means it.

Skye doesn't speak for a moment. When she closes her eyes, she can still see the terror on his face and the desperation in his voice as he begged them to let him die.

_Sometimes, _she says, her voice cracking as she blinks back tears, _I really hate them for what they did to him. _

Rogers comes over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. _They won't ever hurt him again. _

_I wasn't talking about Centipede,_she draws in a shaky breath and looks at him sadly. _I was talking about SHIELD. _

Confusion crosses his face and it occurs to her that he doesn't know the whole story.

_After New York, _she explains, _when they brought him back to life, they did something. He never told me what, but it was traumatizing enough that he wanted to die. And as if that weren't enough, they told the woman he loved that he did die. _She sighs and sinks into a chair. _He'll never be with her again. He'll never get to marry her or start a family with her, and more than anyone else, he deserves that. He deserves to be happy. _

A heavy silence stretches between them, her words hanging in the air.

_Maybe you're right about SHIELD, _Rogers finally says. _Maybe they did take too much from him. But I've known Phil for a long time. And Skye, you're wrong. He _is _happy. _

He smiles at her softly as she brushes a tear from her cheek. _Maybe he doesn't have a wife, but he does have a family. He has you. _

She exhales at his words and feels a weight lifted off her chest. Family.

Phil is her family.

And she is his.


	5. Five

**Phil's Girl**

V.

The day of Skye's wedding, Phil stands outside the church door, fidgeting with his bowtie.

_Here, let me_, she says, walking over and straightening it with ease. She steps back, a small, satisfied smile on her face, and he takes a long look at her, the last one he'll have before she becomes someone else's.

_What do you think? _She asks, twirling on her heel gracefully. She has opted for a shorter, knee-length dress rather than the traditional ball-gown, and the fabric flutters around her.

_You look beautiful_, he replies, as she wraps her hand around the crook of his arm. When, he clasps his fingers over hers, he feels a slight shaking and he's not sure if it's coming from him or from her.

_Ready?_ He asks, taking a deep breath.

_Ready_. Skye nods, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

He pushes open the door slowly, and they step down the aisle. There's no music – the only thing traditional about her wedding is the church – and their footsteps are soft thuds against the carpet.

_This feels weird_, she mutters under her breath. _I'm holding a bouquet instead of a gun!_

_Let's just hope that anyone who ambushes us has allergies,_ he teases, patting her hand fondly as her shoulders shake with laughter.

They continue down the aisle in silence and Phil steals a quick glance at her, but her gaze is straight ahead. She only has eyes for one person, for Ward – Grant, he'll have to start calling him now – and a soft smile lights up her face.

As they reach the altar, his hand tightens around hers and he feels a weight in his chest. He doesn't want to let her go. He's not ready.

_Thanks, Phil_, she reaches over and kisses him on the cheek. Then, she leans in close to his ear and whispers, _you know I'll always be your girl, right?_

When she pulls back, her hand still clinging to his, he feels the weight disappear. Just like that, as if it were never there in the first place. He nods and steps back, letting go as she takes her place across from Grant.

As the minister starts the ceremony, she turns her head back and smiles at him again.

_I'll always be your girl_, he can still hear he say.

He smiles back.

_I know._


	6. Six

**Phil's Girl**

VI.

Skye is perched on the edge of the tub, clutching a small piece of plastic in her hand when Grant walks into the bathroom.

_What are you doing?_, he asks groggily. _You're never up this early. _

She looks up at him with a small smile and holds out the stick for him to see. _I'm pregnant, _she whispers in a daze, as if speaking too loudly will break the spell.

He stares at her blankly and opens his mouth to say something, then quickly snaps it shut.

_Grant, _she says, walking over to him and waving a hand in front of his face. _Grant, don't go short-circuiting on me now_.

Their running joke seems to bring him back to reality and he blinks rapidly, looking down at her with surprise. _You're pregnant?_

She nods slowly, waiting for his reaction.

Taking her hand carefully in his, he looks into her eyes, his expression deadly serious. _Hello, pregnant. I'm Dad. _

_Grant Ward_, she shrieks incredulously, punching him lightly on the shoulder. _Did you just make a dad joke? _

_There's plenty more where that came from_, he chuckles, picking her up easily and swinging her around. He keeps his arms around her when he sets her down and places a soft kiss to her temple.

_I love you_, he whispers, pressing his forehead against hers.

She sighs in his arms and curls up in his chest. _I love you too. _

_Is it too early to start talking baby names? _He asks, an eager grin spreading across his face.

_I actually have a couple lined up already, _she responds, _one for a boy and one for a girl. _

She whispers them into his ear, and when he smiles, she feels herself falling for him all over again.

_I hope it's a girl_, he confesses quietly.

She smiles back. _Me too. _

…

Skye waits until after her first doctor's visit to break the news to Phil. It _is_ a girl and she feels giddy, already imagining what her daughter will be like. Tall and serious like her father, she pictures, but with a sarcastic, rebellious streak from herself.

Taking the phone out of her pocket, she presses the speed-dial and brings it up to her ear as it rings.

_Hi, Skye_, he answers. _Is everything okay? _

She smiles softly at the sound of his voice. Even after all these years, that's still how he answers the phone when she calls – by asking if she's okay. It must be a habit specific to parents, she guesses, one that she'll pick up soon.

_Everything's fine_, she replies. _Better than fine, actually. _She pauses for a moment, then continues. _Phil, I'm pregnant. _

There's a long silence on the other end and for a moment, she wonders if they got disconnected.

_Hello, pregnant_, he finally says. _I'm Grandad. _

It's the second time she's gotten that response, and as terrible a joke as it is, it still makes her laugh.

_Is it a boy or girl?_ He asks, once she catches her breath.

_Girl_, she murmurs happily. _We actually already have a name picked out. _

_Tell me_, he responds eagerly.

_We were thinking…_ She pauses for a moment, unsure of how he'll react. _We were thinking…Lola. _

He's silent again, and she knows he's thinking of that bright red car and days long past. She's thinking of them too.

When he finally responds, she can hear the smile in his voice.

_It's perfect. _


	7. Seven

**Phil's Girl**

VII.

Phil is straightening up his office when he hears a knock on the door. He turns around, expecting to see an agent, but instead, there's a small figure reaching for the doorknob, her cheeks puffed, face pressed against the glass. A smile spreads across his face as he pulls open the door.

_Lola!_ He exclaims, sweeping her up into his arms. Her hair is tied into two neat pigtails – Grant's doing, no doubt; he was always more meticulous than Skye – and she's holding a little red car in her hand, the gift he gave her for her first birthday.

_Phil!_ She giggles, hugging his neck so hard he chokes a little.

_Lola_, he says when she lets go, giving her a quick tap on the nose, _where are you parents? Where's Mom and Dad? _

_Dada?_ She repeats, looking around the room, as if he should be there. When she realizes there's no one else around, she just shrugs her shoulders and lays her head in the crook of his neck.

Phil laughs at the gesture. For the most part, Lola has inherited her father's features – she has his dark eyes and hair, and more often than not, wears the same serious, stoic expression – but some of her mannerisms, like that little shrug of indifference, are all Skye.

_Lola? Lola!_ He hears a frantic voice out in the hall, following by running footsteps as Grant rushes into the room. _Phil, have you seen – _

_Dada!_ She says with a smile, waving at him casually.

_Oh, thank god,_ Grant exhales, walking over to them and pressing a kiss to her forehead. _One minute she's right next to me_, he explains, _and the next thing I know, she's gone! _

Phil chuckles, and pats Grant on the back. _She's got a good sense of direction. _He says, smiling down at her as she fiddles with the toy car. _She must've gotten that from you. _

_Phil!_ Lola says, looking up as if she knows they're talking about her. She points at him and looks at her father proudly. _Phil!_

_Yes, Lola, _Grant smiles at her. _You found Grandpa Phil!_

She looks back and forth between the two of them and giggles.

_Where's Skye?_ Phil asks, setting Lola down and watching fondly as she plays with her toy car.

Grant puts down his bag and sinks into a chair, closing his eyes in exhaustion. _She's just finishing up some paperwork_. _She'll be here soon. _

As if on cue, Skye strolls through the door with her hair pulled into a messy bun, a tired look in her eyes as well.

_Mama! _Lola gasps, toddling towards her, her arms outstretched. She stumbles a little and Grant gets up and steadies her, holding her hand as they walk over.

Phil watches the happy family in front of him with a satisfied smile on his face. Out of all the agents he's trained, he's most proud of her – a hacker who became an asset, an orphan who found a family, a daughter who found happiness.

His daughter.

_Hey Phil_, Skye says softly, breaking him out of his thoughts. As she approaches, he can see the tired look in her eyes is gone, replaced by a gentle warmth.

He opens his arms as she steps into them, curling up against his chest. She sighs softly and lays her head on his shoulder.

Phil closes his eyes with a smile and lightly strokes her hair.

_There's my girl. _

…

_Fin_


End file.
